SummerSlam 2015
SummerSlam (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on August 23, 2015, at Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. The twenty-eighth event under the SummerSlam chronology, this was the first since 2008 to be held outside of Los Angeles as Staples Center was the exclusive home for SummerSlam from 2009 to 2014, and the eighth SummerSlam to be held in the New York metropolitan area. The Izod Center was originally supposed to host SummerSlam, but due to its closure in April 2015, the event was moved to Barclays Center. The event was the first in the SummerSlam chronology to be four hours in length, a length previously reserved only for WrestleMania. Event summary Dolph Ziggler vs Rusev After looking on from afar as Rusev and Summer Rae tormented Lana, the returning Dolph Ziggler valiantly defended his girlfriend at SummerSlam, bringing the fight to The Bulgarian Brute like never before. However, there was no decisive victor in this emotionally-charged grudge match, which ended on the outside floor when neither Ziggler nor Rusev could re-enter the ring before the referee’s 10-count. Ditching her business suits for acid-washed denim, Lana beamed as Ziggler unleashed on Rusev in the early goings of the bout, attempting to counter the behemoth’s frightening strength with a rapid-fire flurry of punches. However, Rusev refused to go down, and soon trapped Ziggler in a monstrous bearhug. Summer Rae relished watching her man crush the life out of his smaller opponent, but her smile vanished when Ziggler escaped the hold, then reversed a gorilla press slam into an expertly executed DDT. After thwarting Rusev’s attempt to launch an airborne attack and somehow bouncing back against a running senton from the 138-kilogram goliath, Ziggler locked in a sleeper hold and nearly put The Bulgarian Brute down for an impromptu nap. Shaking off the cobwebs, Rusev soon landed a superkick on The Showoff that left Ziggler susceptible to the Accolade submission hold. Lana pleaded for her boyfriend to fight out of the excruciating maneuver, prompting Summer to attempt to silence The Ravishing Russian with a slap. Lana countered Summer’s attempted attack with a stinging strike of her own. Following Lana’s satisfying act of self-defense, a furious Rusev confronted Lana outside the ring, holding Ziggler’s battered form in front of her. Distracted, Lana was vulnerable to an ambush by Summer, while The Bulgarian Brute was surprised by a swift superkick onto the announce table. Ziggler crawled to the apron, but was unable to get into the ring before the referee counted to 10. As a result, the bout ended in a double count-out. After the bell, Ziggler and Rusev continued the brutality, which led to a two-on-one assault as Summer entered the fray. Lana then latched onto Lana, forcing Ziggler and Rusev to pull their respective girlfriends apart. Clearly, the issues between these warring duos are far from resolved — but given how personal this rivalry has been in recent weeks, the ongoing strife is hardly surprising. After Rusev sustained an ankle injury in May and verbally took out his frustrations on Lana week after week, The Ravishing Russian ended her relationship with the former United States Champion, finding solace — and liberation — by sparking up a new romance with The Showoff. This perceived betrayal only further infuriated the hulking Rusev who, once healed from his ankle ailment, savagely assaulted Ziggler with his crutch on the July 6 edition of Raw, bruising the former World Heavyweight Champion’s trachea and putting The Showoff on the shelf. As Ziggler recovered, Rusev continued to emotionally torture Lana, and the mind games only escalated when Summer Rae — donning all-too-familiar skirts and with her blonde hair in a conspicuous bun— was revealed as the new object of The Bulgarian Brute’s affections. Lana would be driven to physically retaliate against her calculating doppelgänger, but she was ultimately rendered helpless during the Aug. 10 edition of Raw. That night, Rusev showed the true breadth of his cruelty as he commanded Summer to trap Lana in the Accolade. That disgusting display clearly lit a fire inside Ziggler, who raced back to Raw the following week to even the odds and to get some much-needed payback against his chauvinistic foe. This set the stage for their clash at SummerSlam in Brooklyn, which ended with Ziggler and Lana standing triumphant — even in a draw — while Rusev and Summer retreated up the entrance ramp. How might Rusev and Summer Rae raise the stakes in their ongoing war with Dolph Ziggler and Lana? Will The Showoff and The Ravishing Russian be ready? No matter what happens next between these contentious couples, one thing’s certain: They won’t be double-dating anytime soon. Team PCB vs Team Bella vs Team B.A.D. The revolution marches on. And at SummerSlam, a trio of Divas originating from NXT reveled in the upheaval. Paige, Charlotte & Becky Lynch, known collectively as PCB, toppled Team Bella and Team B.A.D. in a Three-Team Elimination Match. Ever since Stephanie McMahon introduced Charlotte, Lynch and then-NXT Women’s Champion Sasha Banks to the WWE roster, the Divas division has consistently offered some of WWE’s most riveting bouts. Their chaotic clash at SummerSlam proved no exception. Despite a flood of trash talk by both Team Bella (Divas Champion Nikki Bella, Brie Bella & Alicia Fox) and Team B.A.D. (Banks, Naomi and Tamina), neither squad could overcome the obvious bond that’s formed between PCB. That bond was evident from the opening bell. Paige, Charlotte & Becky came out firing, but it was Brie who scored the first pin on Tamina and eliminated Team B.A.D. When there were but two teams left, things got dicey for PCB when Nikki had Becky in the Rack Attack. It was her teammates, however, who dove in to rescue the flame-haired beauty. PCB would be tested again after Paige endured an Alabama Slammer from Nikki outside the ring and narrowly avoided being counted out. In the end, though, PCB would rally on the strength of their connection and celebrate in the wake of Becky pinning Brie for the win. The victory showed PCB to be at the forefront of a movement, and that the revolution will most certainly be televised. Results * Singles match: Dolph Ziggler (with Lana) vs. Rusev (with Summer Rae) ended in a double countout * Three-team elimination match: '''Team PCB (Paige, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch) defeated Team Bella (Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, and Alicia Fox) and Team B.A.D. (Sasha Banks, Naomi, and Tamina) Three Team Elimination match Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia & Eden * Interviewer: JoJo * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery SS15 Photo 237-3743091652.jpg SS15_Photo_238-1336153685.jpg SS15_Photo_239-950216387.jpg SS15_Photo_240-238946464.jpg SS15_Photo_241-2033793078.jpg SS15_Photo_243-2536986906.jpg SS15_Photo_244-156486841.jpg SS15_Photo_245-2119498799.jpg SS15_Photo_246-3881676181.jpg SS15_Photo_247-2421857539.jpg SS15_Photo_248-15040658.jpg SS15_Photo_249-2011344900.jpg SS15_Photo_250-388315617.jpg SS15_Photo_251-1612843383.jpg SS15_Photo_252-4180367565.jpg SS15_Photo_253-2385274971.jpg SS15_Photo_254-273219064.jpg SS15_Photo_256-4266040532.jpg SS15_Photo_257-2302782530.jpg SS15_Photo_259-1861845317.jpg SS15_Photo_260-1007184418.jpg SS15_Photo_261-1259297460.jpg SS15_Photo_262-3523611406.jpg SS15_Photo_263-2768321432.jpg SS15_Photo_264-996519483.jpg SS15_Photo_265-1281531565.jpg SS15_Photo_266-3580612375.jpg SS15_Photo_267-2725052289.jpg SS15_Photo_268-852746768.jpg SS15_Photo_269-1171575430.jpg SS15_Photo_270-622025571.jpg SS15_Photo_271-1377070069.jpg SS15_Photo_273-3155823321.jpg SS15_Photo_274-578723706.jpg Media Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Lana Category:Summer Rae Category:Paige Category:Charlotte Category:Becky Lynch Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Naomi Category:Sasha Banks Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Eden Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young